Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27302041-20151217201940/@comment-26933911-20151227162957
89.229.226.86 napisał(a): Natalciaa21 napisał(a): XD Akurat mi sie nudzi więc dalej pisze xD CD cz.4 Sucrette i jej kochana klasa dotarli na miejsce, był już wczesny wieczór dlatego można było podaiwiać przepiękny zachód słońca. Większość zaczęła robić zdjęcia. PF powiedział aby ustawić sie w parach w kolejce po klucze do pokoju. Zrobiło sie zamieszanie z powodu iż nikt nie pomyślał o tym że będą mieli mieszkać w parach... Su od razu pobiegła do WS, zanim zrobił jakikolwiek ruch. Na nieszczęście Amber wylądowała z Pryą. WS:Myślisz że Prya zabije Amber czy na odwrót? Su:Daj spokój, tylko tego nam brakuje. Oby nie było słychać w nocy żadnych krzyków bo zejde na zawał. WS:Spokojnie, jak Amber wyleci z pokoju cała we krwi, będe cie bronił *uśmiech*. Su:Bardzo śmieszne... Wszyscy już wzieli kluczyki i poszli do swoich pokoi aby sie rozpakować. Prya oczywiście poszła do pokoju Kim i Violetty, a Amber do swoich koleżanek. Biedna Prya... W każdym z pokoi była łazienka z prysznicem itd. Akurat "przypadkiem" Su i WS trafili na pokój z jednym 2osobowym łóżkiem (no kto sie spodziewał:D) więc Su nawet nie chciała myśleć o spaniu. Nagle z jednego z pokoi wyłonił sie wrzask... Wrzask Amber. WszyScy wybiegli i weszli do jej pokoju. Amber cała mokra, a obok łóżka stała śmiejąca sie Prya, zanim ktokolwiek spytał o co chodzi do środka weszła P. Dealeney i kazała wszystkim wyjść i wrócić do pokojów. Su pobiegła do Rozy i Alexiego, a WS do reszty chłopaków. Su:Wiedziałam że tak sie stanie... (Oboje wybuchli śmiechem. Ja też zaczełam sie śmiać.) Alexy:Dobra,dobra, dosyć! W końcu Amber też jest człowiekiem troche współczucia. *uśmieszek*. Roza:Przykro mi Amber nie jest człowiekiem, tylko zwykłą małpą! Ale dobra jeszcze nas ktoś usłyszy, ale raczej nie sądze żeby ktoś sie tą sytuacją zamartwiał. Su:Jak myślicie, co sie stało? Alexy:Stary numer do którego trzeba mieć troche talentu! Troche majsterkowania przy kranie i gotowe! Wystarczyło że Amber odkręciła wode i bum! Spryskiwacz. Roza:No, coraz bardziej lubie Prye. Su:Dobra ja lece. (Wyszłam szybko z pokoju i udałam sie do swojego. WS tam był, ale w łazience, nie chciałam mu przyszkadzać więc po prostu przebrałam sie w piżame. Wziełam telefon i pisałam z Rozalią, potem już nie będzie jak. Pani Dealeney zabierze nam telefonu po godzinie 21... WS wyszedł i tez miał na sobie piżame, zwykła koszula i spodnie. Dziwnie nam sie siedziało, chociaż on czytał/pisał coś w notatniku/grał na konsoli/robił coś w telefonie/robił pompki(xD)). PD i PF przechadzali sie po pokojach i zabierali komórki. Wszyscy już kładli sie spać. Była strasznie cicho, jak to nad jeziorem, dodatkowo blisko lasu. Su i WS lezeli dosłownie na krańcach łóżka, tylko aby sie nie dotknąć. CDN Kto sobie wyobraził to wszystko haha xD Biedna Amber... XD Przede wszystkim, nikt nie pozwoli szesnastolatkom być razem w pokoju. Jakkolwiek by nie było, płeć przeciwna nigdy nie trafia do pokoju razem, z powodów oczywistych. Do tego błagam, zacznij czytać swoje "teorie" (nie, to nie teoria) przed publikacją, nie gub przecinków i naucz się tworzyć dialogii - bo te brzmią drętwo. Tak, nudzi mi się i planuje oceniać te wasze wspaniałe teorie, którymi tak ambitnie zaśmiecacie temat. skoro tak śmiało mieszasz to wszystko z błotem to czemu nie piszesz z konta?